warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinders
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |queen=Cinders |loner=Cinders |formermate=Unnamed tom |son=Sol |children=Light-colored kit, Tricolored kit, Patched kit |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Beyond the Code'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Cinders is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes. History In the SkyClan and the Stranger arc ''Beyond the Code :Cinders appears in her son's flashback as he tells his Clan leader, Leafstar, about his kithood. :She was a loner with a litter of four kits: Sol, a light-colored kit, a tricolored kit and a patched kit. She never named any of them herself. She is described as not being pleasant to be around because she was always complaining about their poor living conditions. She was said to be a poor hunter, and had a difficult time feeding herself and her family. :To make her kits behave, she told them stories about a group of cats that lived long ago, who were noble and strong called "sky warriors." They would float down from the clouds, and they grew as big as lions when they were angry. She told her kits not to be afraid of the sky warriors, because they were good and strong, unlike the loners and rogues they lived around. These stories were a very exaggerated legend about SkyClan; it is unknown where it originated from, or how Cinders knew of it. :Cinders does not have a good relationship with the father of her kits; once, she is seen yowling at him because he had been gone for moons, and when he returned, he had only brought a shrew for them to eat. She complains that it was too sour for them to eat, calling it useless like him and demands to know what kind of father treated his kits so badly. After he leaves, Cinders tells her kits that cats didn't always treat each other the way their father treated them. :During a storm, they try to find a safe place out of the rain. Cinders sees her kits eating kittypet food, and yowls at them to stop. She tells them they'd eat after they had found shelter. When Sol promises to catch enough prey for all of them someday, Cinders doesn't believe him, and instead flatly replies it would be something. :When Cinders is seething over the fact that they can't find a safe place to stay, one of her kits asks her to tell them stories about the sky warriors to cheer all of them up. Cinders snaps at the kit to forget about the legend, because no cat could help them now. :Eventually, they find shelter under a pile of logs. Cinders's mate arrives the following day, and she growls about how she wasn't surprised he hadn't brought them anything to eat. He then tells her he had found another mate, who was kinder, and they were going to a more prey-rich place. Cinders admonishes him for leaving her with a litter of kits to die. He leaves anyway, and she cries out, asking what she had done to deserve such a horrible life. Sol tries to comfort her, but she only shouts at him to be quiet. :Afterward, Cinders mopes around for several days. Finally, she leads her kits away from the pile of logs, and leaves them on the doorsteps of different Twoleg nests. As she leaves them, her kits beg her not to leave and to know why she was doing this. Sol is the last kit she drops off, and she tells him to be good to his housefolk so they would care for him, because she couldn't. :Sol never saw her after this, but he always waited for her, and did as she had asked by respecting his Twoleg housefolk. He hopes that Cinders would be proud and happy that he had really become a SkyClan warrior. Trivia Mistakes *She has been mistakenly called Cinder. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mate:' :Unnamed tom (formerly): Son: :Sol: Kits: :Unnamed light-colored kit: :Unnamed tricolored kit: :Unnamed patched kit: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Asche (E)fi:Cindersru:Зола (одиночка)fr:Cinders Category:Loners Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:Females Category:Clanless cats Category:Supporting characters Category:Queens